


A Timeline of Deterioration

by ash_nycole



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I have no regrets, this ain't fluff sis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_nycole/pseuds/ash_nycole
Summary: A few drabbles about sad kywiAn improvisation on all the fights Kym and Will have had, I'll make some of my own up eventually.Kym and Will fight often, but how often do the words exchanged dig deeper than they let on?My friend gave me the idea for this and was like YOU NEED TO WRITE THIS DO IT NOW, so here it isI regret nothing
Relationships: Kym Ladell/William Hawkes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Fight One: A Simpler Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplycec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/gifts).



Kym and Will don’t understand why they always fight. They’re both friends with Lauren, they must have something in common besides her right? There must be some redeeming grace that will save their conversations from ending in scathing remarks that hit too deep. But that saving grace is ever elusive. Kym and Will can’t help but argue over the smallest things. This time it was because Lauren got hurt on the job, _again_ . All Kym wanted to do was help patch her up, but she was immediately told off by Will who wanted her nowhere near Lauren after her botched job helping him. It hit too hard when Will told her that she could never save _anyone_ with her medical skills. In an instant she was brought back to a simpler, happier time. One where everyone in her little world was okay. Until the night it all came crashing down. Had she had any semblance of medical skill then, maybe things would have been different. But the fact is, she can’t go back, things will _never_ be different, no matter _how hard_ , she wishes otherwise. There is no undoing what has been done, _and there is no bringing back the dead._


	2. Fight Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on Kym's reaction to Will after Harvey's funeral.

Kym has seen more than her fair share of death and corpses. It’s only to be expected in her line of work. Admittedly, most of the corpses she’s seen are work-related. But she has still seen too many loved ones without the light in their eyes. And Harvey may not have been family, but in her eyes, he didn’t deserve his gruesome fate. And her unusual reaction seems to have garnered her some unwanted attention. Will acted concerned about her for  _ once _ in his life. And all because she reacted like a normal person would when faced with a corpse. 

“I’m just worried,” he said, “I’m here to help.” 

“Well, newsflash  _ William _ , I don’t  _ want _ your help,” she said with tears in her eyes, “don’t you  _ dare _ pretend that you actually  _ care _ , you  _ never _ have, and neither has  _ anyone else! _ ” She took off running into the winding streets of the city and didn’t return for hours. And when she did, her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. When she looked up from the ground the entire precinct took a collective breath, because Kym’s eyes were as lifeless as the corpse that they just buried.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret absolutely nothing about this, I wrote it while listening to sad anime OST's, there is no stopping me  
> Feel free to leave ideas for future fights in the comments!


End file.
